Computer performance has increased and continues to increase at a very fast rate. Along with the increased computer performance, the bandwidth capabilities of the networks that connect the computers together have and continue to also increase significantly. Ethernet-based technology is an example of a type of network that has been modified and improved to provide sufficient bandwidth to the networked computers. Ethernet-based technologies typically employ network switches, which are hardware-based devices that control the flow of packets based upon destination address information contained in the packets. In a switched fabric, network switches connect with each other through a fabric, which allows for the building of network switches with scalable port densities. The fabric typically receives data from the network switches and forwards the data to other connected network switches.